The Second Time Around
by musicalbroadway
Summary: will what brought them together the first time be what brings them together again? please read and review
1. Chapter 1

The Second Time Around

will what brought them together the first time be what

brings them together again?

CH1

Emily drove back to Port Charles with her 2 1/2 year old Daughter sleeping in the back seat. It had been more than 3 years since she had left Port Charles to attend medical school at Columbia University, in New York City.

"Mia comes on wake up" Emily said as she gently shook her daughter awake

"Mommy we are we?" Amelia said as she began to wake up

"Where in Port Charles, at your Grandmothers house" Emily told her as she unbuckled Amelia from her car seat.

"Are we going to see Daddy?"

"Maybe later, but right now we're going to get settled and get ready to spend Christmas with your grandparents. Let's hurry up they've been waiting for us."

Emily set there bag down as she open the door. She went into the Living Room with the bags in one arm and was holding Amelia in the other.

Lulu heard the door front door open and ran down stair to greet her former sister in law

"Emily" Lulu said as she ran to her

Emily put the bags down and gave lulu a hug.

"Aunt Lulu" Mia squealed, she didn't get the chance to see her a lot

"How's my favorite Niece"

"I am your only niece"

"You'd still be my favorite even if I had a hundred Nieces" Lulu said as Emily passed Amelia to Lulu

"I'm going to go put these bags in my room and then go find my parents. I'll be right back okay Mia"

"Yes Mommy"

"what did you get me for Christmas" Mia asked after Emily went up stairs

"You're going to have to wait till next weekend to find that one out"

"No fair" Mia said with a pout

"Hey Mom" Emily said as she found her mother in the study

"Emily, I'm so glad you decide to come home for the holidays" Monica told her as she gave her a hug

"me too Mom, Mia and I missed you so much"

"We've missed you to, where is she?"

"she's down stairs Lulu's watching her"

"Are you going to take her to see Nikolas?"

"Yeah I was thinking Maybe this weekend Lulu and I will bring her over there"

Lulu was read Amelia one of her books when Monica and Emily came back down stairs.

"Grandma, I've missed you soooo much" Mia told her as she ran from Lulu's lap over to Monica

" Well I've missed you more" Monica said as she hugged her grandmother


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

Emily couldn't sleep so she got up and checked on Amelia. She found her fast asleep in the next room, so she went back to her bedroom and tried to go back to sleep. Her thoughts started to wonder back to the last three years.

She remembered when she and Nikolas signed the divorce papers and how they somehow ended up sleeping together one last time that night. She went off to Columbia University in NYC about two weeks after that. She had been so excited about getting to such a prestigious medical. About four weeks later she had found her self in the hospital after fainting in class. She remembered how surprise she was when the doctor told her that she was almost two months pregnant. She had been so tired lately, but she just though that was because she was getting use to her new school and schedule.

About a week after that she invited Elizabeth, Lucky, and Nikolas to spend the weekend at her new apartment. They went out and saw a show, when they got back to her apartment Lucky and Liz went into the guest bedroom and she told him everything.

"I need to talk to you." Emily told nervously him as she pulled him into her bedroom so that they would have privacy

"What's up?" he asked her as he sat down across from her on her bed

"I ended in the hospital the other day, and…"

"What's wrong, you're not sick again are you?" he interrupted

"No I'm fine. I just passed out in class. Any ways as I was saying, I ended up in the hospital and the doctors ran some test…"

"What kind of tests?"

"Just routine tests they run every time someone comes in after passing out"

"They all came back negative right?"

"All but one"

"Which one?"

She took his hand and told him "Nikolas I'm pregnant."

"We're having a baby?"

"Yes in about 7 months"

"Em you have to come back home."

"No I can't, I won't. I'm going to one of the best med schools in the country. It's my dream to go here I won't give it up. We'll find some other way to work it out."

Six and half months later she and Nikolas had a beautiful baby girl who they named Amelia. They some how were able to work it out so that Mia saw Nikolas as much as possible. Nikolas often car to the city to see her and Emily brought Mia to Port Charles as much as possible.

Emily's thoughts wondered back to the present as she continued to try and sleep. Finally after laying there she was able to fall asleep, thinking about taking Amelia to see Nikolas to see Nikolas in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

"Hey Lulu is Mia ready to go?"

"Yea Em, just one sec I just have to get her coat and mittens on her."

"Okay are we ready to go?"

"Yea, what's that?" lulu asked

"I packed her an overnight bag incase she stays with Nik tonight."

"You look like you could use the night off"

"Yea I could. Between studying like crazy to pass all my finals and taking care of Mia I haven't really had time for sleep or anything else. You ready to go sweetie?" she asked as picked Amelia up in her arms.

"yep mommy, I can't wait to see daddy"

1 hour later Wyndemre

"Hey princess" Nikolas said as Mia came running into the study

"Hi daddy"

"Where's mommy and Lulu?"

"Right here, Mia ran ahead of us, she was really excited to see you." Emily told him as she came in to the study.

She looked around the room and it brought back so many emotions. They had shared so many memories in this room. She longed for those memories and hopeful wishes to become a reality again. And for the three of them to become a normal family, she knew that couldn't happen. There was to much hurt and pain to go back.

"Emily and I are going to go Christmas shopping. Mia wanted to stay the night so we'll be back tomorrow morning if that's okay with you" Lulu said as she gave Nikolas Mia's bag with her stuff for the night

"Can I Daddy?" Mia begged

"Of course you can. Bye you guys"

"Will see you tomorrow." Emily said and with one last look back they left


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

The Next Day

"Hello" Nikolas asked as he answered phone

"Hey it's Lulu, Em was wondering if you could keep Mia for another day or two"

"Yeah, sure is everything okay?"

"Emily's in the hospital"  
" What's wrong?"

"Probably nothing, she was feeling dizzy and Monica got over protective and insisted she got checked out."

"Can I talk to her?"

"She's in with a doctor right now, She just told me to make sure you some one watches Mia incase she has to stay the night."

"Okay, just tell her to call me later, okay."

"Don't worry, I will. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Emily's hospital room later that afternoon

"Hey Em how are feeling?" lulu asked as she came into Emily Hospital room

"I'm feeling fine now; I wish these doctors would just let me go home already. I mean there is nothing wrong with me. Did you call Nikolas?"

"Yeah, he told me he has no problem keeping Amelia for another day. He told me to have you call him later. Hey are you sure that you're alright? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine; I just need to be home getting ready for Christmas with my daughter."

Lulu decided to leave because it looked like Emily needed to be left alone.

"Tell Nikolas I'll call him later, okay." Emily told her as she left

Emily was just about to fall asleep when Monica came into see her

"Hey mom" Emily said as she sat up in bed

"Hey. How are you feeling?"  
" I'm fine. I hope that you're here to tell me that I can go home?"

"About that, Em we need to talk." Monica told her as she sat down on the edge of the bed

"Hello" Nikolas said as he answered the phone

"Hey Nikolas" Emily answered

"Hey Lulu told me what happened. Are you okay?" he could hear in her voice that everything was defiantly not okay

"Yeah, I just called to say good night to Mia."

"Okay well I'll put her on the phone."

"Mommy?" Mia asked

"Hey sweetie, I called because I wanted to say good night."

"Good night, Mommy. Are you coming home tomorrow?"

"I'll be home really soon. I promise"

"Okay, Bye Mommy." She said as she gave the phone back to her daddy

"Thanks so much Nikolas, for letting her stay and extra night." She sound like she was about to cry

"What's wrong did the doctors figure out what's wrong with you?"

"They think that the Cancers back." She told him and she broke down in tears in the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Sad Times

"they think that the cancer maybe back."

"Are they sure?"

" I am having tests done tonight and tomorrow morning but they are only

being done so the doctor can confirm that its back. the doctors said that they are

99 sure"

Nikolas was speechless, he was about to responded when Emily spoke again

"Nikolas I have to go, the nurse is here. Just tell Mia I love her, Okay"

"I'll tell her. I'll talk to you later"

"Bye"

Nikolas hung up the phone than picked it up again and called Lucky

" Hey Lucky, its Nikolas."

" what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could watch Mia tonight?"

"Sure"

" thanks, I''m sure she'll be happy to see Cameron, Will see you soon"

Nikolas hung up the phone and called Mia downstairs

"Mia"

"yes daddy?"

" Do you want to go see Uncle Lucky?"

" I already saw him mommy brought me there the other day."

"Well were going to see him again"

"Okay Daddy"

Emily was so exhausted after her tests that she didn't even protest when the

nurse made her ride in the wheelchair back to her hospital room. When they got back to the room she was surprise to find Nikolas sitting in the chair by her bed.

The nurse helped her back to bed and Emily finally spoke to Nikolas

"what are you doing here?"

" You didn't think I'd let you suffer through all those tests and then be left to wonder results all by your self, did you?"

" Where Mia"

"Shes at Liz and Lucky's."

"You know you didn't have to come here. I would have been fine, my mom and Elizabeth have been in and out of here all afternoon"

" I know I didn't have to, I wanted to besides I remember how scared you were. I just wanted to be there for you again"

" Hey Em, my shifts over. I just wanted to check on you before I left, Hey Nikolas"

"Hey Elizabeth thanks for being here all day."

"No problem. Where's Mia is she here?"

"No shes with Lucky. He offered to let her sleep over at your apartment tonight, so I could stay here with Em."

" Thats great we love having her over."

"thanks so much for watching her. We haven't told her anything yet so don't mention this yet."

" of course not . I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye"

"So what exactly happened this morning? I mean Lulu told me that you fainted but that is about it"

"I'm not exactly sure what happened. I mean I guess I have been feeling a little off for a few weeks, but I thought it was stress. between studying ,class, work and taking care of Mia, I haven't had much of a break. Then this morning I guess I passed out and the next thing I Knew my mom was insisting that I have test done to make sure I was alright , and this afternoon a doctor comes in and tells me that she thinks the cancer is back and that she is ordering a bunch of tests"

Emily began to cry and Nikolas moved from the chair that he was sitting in to Emily's bedside.

"Em everything is gonna be okay just like last time."Nikolas said as he attempted to comfort her

"you don't know that."

"Yes, yes I do, you're going to be fine, you have to be for Mia."

"You know I don't need you sitting here with me, I'll be fine by myself, I was last time. I can deal with this by myself."

"I'm not going to let you push me away."

"I know you want to help but you don't need to sit here with me. You should be with Mia. You don't get to see her as much as you should , you should waste your time together on me"

" I want to be here and wait with you for the results, Mia would have want me to be here with you too. Besides you're the mother of my child and I want to make sure you're okay."

" fine you can stay"

" So what are we going to about Mia?"

" let wait till after we get your results and then we'll tell her."

"You know Christmas is in a few days, I want to spending Christmas with my daughter no matter what those test say."

"Em..."

"No I don't care. its Christmas and I will not spend it in the hospital. I'm going to be with Mia. She was so excited about spending Christmas in Port Charles with her family, all she has talked about for weeks is about coming here. You want to know what she asked Santa for for Christmas? She asked for us to spend it together as a real family and I am not going to ruin that for her."


	6. Chapter 6

More tests

That night they spent a little more time talking about Mia , Emily's classes, Elizabeth and Lucky,and all the other things going on in Port Charles. They did there best to avoid taking about the cancer again, neither one wanting to have to worry before they had to. When Emily fell asleep Nikolas stayed awake watching her sleep, until he to fell asleep.

The next morning Nikolas woke up to find that the nurse had already taken Emily to a test that she had scheduled early that morning. While he was waiting he decided to call Lucky and check up on Mia.

" Hey Lucky, how Mia?"

" Shes fine. She slept with no problem and has no clue that some thing maybe wrong."

" good, hopefully it will stay that way. I'm going to come pick her up once we get Em's tests back."

" How is she?"

"Shes being the same old Emily, pushing everyone and trying to deal with everything on her own.

Lucky I have to go they're bringing Emily back. Just tell Amelia that we love her and we'll see her soon."

"Okay, see you soon ."

"Hey Em. How did your test go?"

"Horrible, of all test I have ever gotten done I was looking forward to this one the least."

"Why? What do they do?"

"They made me roll up in a ball on side and than they stuck this needle into my spine to get cells. It hurt so much but I couldn't move because otherwise they would have to so all over again. I hate these tests. I wish they would all be over with."

" Well don't worry your almost done with these test and once we get the results, no matter what they are, I'll taking you and Mia home for Christmas."

"You Promise?"

"I promise"


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth walked in to Emily's hospital room, she had decided to come in early to talk to Emily and maybe keep her mind off the tests even if it was just for a little while. Opening the door she found Emily asleep, deciding to wait with Emily until the beginning of her sift she sat in the chair that had been vacated by Nikolas. She prayed Emily's cancer hadn't come back but being a nurse she didn't need any tests to know that it had. 

Just as she was about to get and start her sift early when Emily began to wake up.

"Hey"

"Hey Liz"

" You look disappointed to see me."

"No of course not. Its just that I was expecting Nikolas to still be here. He promised he wouldn't leave till I got my results."

"Em I'm sure he'll be back he probably just went to the cafeteria."

"He probably just got board and left, all he has done here is watch me sleep and listen to me complain about my tests. I mean the only reason he stayed with me to begin with is so that he could make sure that I'm okay for Mia"

" Come on, you know that that isn't true. He still loves you and you guys would probably still be together if you had let him move to New York back when you guys worked everything out before Mia was born."

" How's Cameron?" Emily said quickly changing the subject

" You know, you can be so stubborn sometimes. Cam's fine he just started his first Christmas break from school."

" How does he like kindergarden?"

" He actually loves it, and thanks to Nikolas he doesn't even have to got to public school."

"Hey was that my name I heard?"

"Hey Nikolas, we were just talking about Cam. He loves his new school."

" Well I'm glad I could help you guys. Em I brought you some lunch so you wouldn't have to be subjected to the hospital for."

" I'd thought you'd left."

"I told you I wouldn't"

" Em I have to go my shifts about to start." Elizabeth said as she made her way to the door

Nikolas followed Elizabeth outside of Emily's room.

"Hey Liz wait up."

"What's up?"

" I know you can't tell me anything specific on Em's but do you know when she'll have her test results?"

"She might have this afternoon, if not she'll definitely have them tonight"

"Okay thanks."

"By the way Lucky's coming to pick me up after work, I can have him bring Mia here so you don't have to make the second trip."

" thanks that would be great."

"I've got to go I'm running late."

"Okay see you later Liz."

Later that day

" What's taking so long?" Emily asked getting impatient

"I don't know Liz said you would definitely have the results tonight so the doctor should be here soon."

No sooner had Nikolas said that, the door opened to revel Emily's doctors.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

"Emily we have the results of your tests. Do you want your visitor to leave"  
" No he can stay. What's wrong is the cancer back"  
"I'm sorry but the test were conclusive your no longer in remission. We are going to have to run more tests to determine if the cancer has spread. Remissions can be harder to achieve a second time so we have to start you on a treatment as soon as possible"  
"Is there anyway we can put off doing the tests and treatment until after the holidays? I really want to spend Christmas with my daughter"  
"We'd prefer to start you on the treatment as soon as possible but if that's what you want then I'll sign your release papers, but as soon the holidays are over you'll have to re-admitted so we can start the treatment"

The doctor left and Nikolas went to sit by Emily's bedside "Em, I'm going to have the best doctors flown in"

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to die anyways. Didn't you hear the doctor it going to be harder for me go back into remission a second time. After all this time in remission, I can't believe that the cancer is back"  
"You're not going to die"  
"I'm scared. I have so much to live for this time and I don't want to lose it all" Emily started crying and Nikolas pulled her into a hug, giving her a shoulder to cry on.

The next day "Emily are you sure this a good idea? You need to start treatment as soon as possible"  
"I know mom, and I will as soon as the Christmas is over, I brought Mia home so she could spend Christmas with family and that's what I'm going to do. The doctor already signed my release papers, don't fight me on this"  
"I don't want to fight with you, I don't want you to be stuck in here for Christmas, but I don't want you to get sicker either"

"Look who came with me to bring you home" Nikolas announced as entered the room with Mia " Mommy. I miss you so much"  
Mia scrambled out of Nikolas' arms and Nikolas picked her up back up and placed her on the bed, so she could give Emily a hug. "Baby girl I missed you too, but guess what? I'm coming home with you and you're daddy and we're going go pick the biggest tree we can find and put it up a your dads house. Did you have fun at Uncle Lucky's"  
"Yep. Uncle Lucky took me and Cam to see the movies, we got to see Santa Claus 3" The doctor came in letting Emily know that she could leave. Nikolas helped her to gather her personal items from the room, and they head home still listening to Mia tales of various adventures from the past few days.


End file.
